An unexpected Christmas surprise
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Ryou hadn't seen Bakura in three weeks, he also had to host the annual Christmas Party for him, Bakura, Atem, Yugi and the Ishtars. But what will Ryou Say When Bakura gets on one knee? Read on to find out


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh boys, so Layers cannot sue me!

**Authors Notes: **Okay it is Christmas day guys and girls so here is a Christmas One-Shot, filled with Lots and lots of Christmas fun.

**WARNING: **Contains extreme amount of Boy love, Yaoi, Lemons and indicated perversions

**WARNING 2: **Atem, Yugi, Marik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou are EXTREMELY out of character. Please don't flame me I had Alcohol in my system when I wrote this, so crappy grammar as well. Sorry

**Pairings Mentioned: **Tender-Shipping Ryou&Bakura (Of course!) Blind-Shipping Atem&Yugi, Bronze-Shipping Marik&Mariku (Marik = Hikari Mariku = Yami)

It was a cold night at the Bakura residence, Ryou a young effeminate male was in the kitchen graciously baking. Long snow white hair pulled back and held in place with a pale blue hair tie. Slender hips and legs cladded in a pair of tight black thigh ripped skinny jeans, a loose fitting black and red tee-shirt that belonged to the other Ryou lived with adorned his lithe torso. Graciously moving around the kitchen Ryou hummed Christmas songs while baking cakes, cookies and lots more of other festive yummy treats such as gingerbread-men, mince pies and even cutsie Christmas tree shaped biscuits. Glancing milk chocolate brown eyes up to the clock Ryou sighed to himself as he heard the front door opening, smiling to himself Ryou quickly washed his hands and placed the Raisin cookies he was preparing into the oven as he untied his pale blue waist apron, placing it on the side Ryou ran into the wide open living room and practically pounced into his boyfriends arms

"Welcome home 'Kura!"

"B-bloody hell Ryou, at least let me sit down" The one called 'Kura, well 'Kura for short, was slightly taller than Ryou with long white unruly spiked out hair with russet coloured eyes that slanted, unlike Ryous big wide doe eyes

"But I missed you 'Kura, You've been away for nearly three weeks"

"I know Ryou, but hey, think of it like this I'm home for Christmas ain't I?"

"I guess I just really missed you" Ryou whispered softly looking up into sharp cold russet eyes with a gentle smile touching rose pink like lips. Chuckling softly Bakura wrapped his muscular arms around Ryous waist and pulled him closer as he captured the smaller males lips in a deep passion filled kiss, a crimson blush dusting Ryous cheeks as he closed his eyes slowly and wrapped his slender arms around the others neck pulling him closer. Parting lips slightly Bakura breath lightly over Ryous lips with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips

"You still throwing that Christmas party tonight?"

"Yep, Yugi-kun and Atem said they would be here at 8pm while the Ishtars won't be here till 9pm. We still have an hour and half if you want to go bath and relax"

"Sounds like a bloody good plan, just make me a coffee and bring it up to me"

"Sure thing 'Kura" Ryou said softly and placed a gentle kiss on Bakuras cheek as he stood up and walked back into the kitchen as he checked on the cookies baking and filled the kettle. Bakura on the other hand smiled as he watched his boyfriend disappear back into the kitchen as he ran his hands through his unruly hair, Bakura then turned on his heel and went up the stairs and headed straight to their bedroom and threw down his bag with an evil yet sexy smirk. Then leaving the room Bakura went along the hallway and went into the bathroom to find that Ryou had left out his apple and cinnamon scented candles, smiling to himself Bakura walked over to the bath and started running himself a hot bath when he heard Ryou walking along the hallway. Ryou walked over to the bathroom door and tapped it with his foot as the door slowly opened, Smiling Ryou stepped into the bathroom and placed a tray on the bathroom counter, "I brought you up some cinnamon snaps as well 'Kura"

"You spoil me Ryou"

"Well you are my boyfriend 'Kura, I can spoil you all I like"

"That is true" Bakura said as he snaked his arms around Ryous lithe waist and started trailing soft kisses up Ryous neck making the smaller male squirm and moan lowly, "Like that Ryou?"

"Mmm yeah"

"Seems it love" Bakura purred as he nipped Ryous earlobe before suckling it softly, Ryou just let low husky moans escape slightly parted lips as he rolled his head to the side allowing Bakura to get at his pale throat easier, "Aren't you cooking Ry?"

"Bollocks! The biscuits!" Ryou said blinking and quickly pushed Bakura back as he ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway, Bakura just chuckled as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his Cell phone as he dialled in a number and leaned against the counter watching his bath and sipping his hot Cinnamon coffee

"Hey Mariku...not much just wanted to let you know I was back...Yeah you still holding onto that thing for me? Brilliant bring it over tonight with you...Yeah it's for Ryou...Alright...sounds like you were busy...Yeah sure see you tonight" Bakura then hung up and tossed his phone onto the counter and got undressed after stopping the hot waters flow as he heard Ryou cussing from the kitchen. Smirking to himself Bakura stepped into the water and sat back with his coffee in hand as a sigh of relief escaped parted lips.

Downstairs in the Kitchen Ryou leaned against the counter with a sigh of relief, thankful he had gotten to the oven before his cookies and biscuits hadn't burnt to the tray. Glancing at the golden brown treats Ryou sighed as he stood up and retrieved the third cooling wire rack from the cupboard, he already had two out with other sweet treats such as cup-cakes and brownies so the third one was for the biscuits and cookies he had just taken out of the oven. Placing the baked cookies and biscuits on the wire cooling rack Ryou placed the tray into the sink and started washing it up, once done Ryou walked over to his new acquired baking cupboard and pulled out the coloured icing decorating kit he had brought along with some edible sprinkles in golds and silvers. Setting up the icing wands Ryou gently picked up one of the many tree shaped biscuits and started decorating it in green and red Icing, once all the tree biscuits were done he sprinkled a small amount of gold and silver sprinkles on top and placed them onto one of his families many festive plates. Wrapping the biscuits in cling film Ryou started decorating the cup-cakes, cookies and even the brownies in Christmas festive sprinkles and icing, everyone knew that Ryou was extremely fond of baking especially since himself and Yugi had entered a bake off at school. No one knew Ryou could bake till that day, Ryou remembered making a small platter of cakes, biscuits and cookies all in the space of 30 minutes. Smiling back on the memory Ryou placed all the treats out on the big table in the living area that had a small 3foot Christmas tree decorated in blues, reds and silvers with small presents wrapped up and placed underneath. Once setting the main treat table Ryou returned to the kitchen and started cooking off the party food which consisted of cocktail sausages, mini sausage rolls, mini cheese and onion rolls, prawn volovants, mini cheese and tomato pizzas, sandwiches and rolls with multiple different fillings as well as a savoury snack bites bowl. While Ryou filled the volovants with baby prawn in sea food sauce he felt masculine strong arms wrap around his waist, then the volovant in his hand was gone, groaning Ryou turned his head slightly and glared at his boyfriend

"Touzukou Bakura! Don't eat the party food it is for the party that starts in an hour"

"Sorry Ryou but I'm hungry and all this food smells tempting"

"Well make yourself a sandwich or something, just don't eat the party food. I still have to prepare the cheese fondant and white and milk chocolate fondants with the fruit yet."

"Why the hell are you doing a cheese Fondant?"

"Because Marik and Mariku are vegetarians did you forget that?" Ryou said simply as he started filling the volovants again while occasionally slapping Bakuras hand away from the cooked cocktail sausages, "Bakura I will not ask you again"

"You are so mean sometimes Ryou"

"Well I have you as a Yami"

"It is outright sexy"

"And you are the biggest Wanker out there"

"Ryou stop it you're turning me on"

"Plus you are a Je- What did you just say?"

"I said you are turning me on" Bakura purred while wrapping his arms around Ryous lithe waist and pushing him against the counter while nibbling softly on Ryous neck, low moans escaped Ryous throat as he gripped the counter and leaned his head back into Bakuras shoulder as the taller male slipped his fingers into Ryous jeans and slowly stroked at the boys member

"Ahh 'Kura...S-stop..."

"But I want you so badly"

"Mmm I kn-know...b-but I...nngh...I have to f-finish...ugh...c-cooking"

"Do it in a minute" Bakura purred into Ryous ear as he nibbled it softly while continuing to stroke Ryous member that eventually started to throb to life, Ryou panting heavily and moaning lightly pressed his tight denim behind into Bakuras groin making the taller male groan lowly

"P-Please 'Kura...Y-you can have me l-later"

"With chocolate fondant on top?"

"Nnnghhh y-yeah sure"

"Thank you beautiful" Bakura whispered as he kissed Ryous cheek and let the boy go, Ryou groaned lowly and glanced over his shoulder to watch Bakura saunter off into the living area wearing nothing but his tight black leather trousers which only made Ryou flush.

"Bloody wanker" Ryou hissed lowly as he returned to his work of cooking and preparing everything.

At 7:45pm exactly Ryou sighed deeply as he finished setting up the final chocolate fondant machine as he glanced at Bakura who was still sitting in just his Leather trousers, rolling his eyes and groaning Ryou walked over to his boyfriend and plopped himself down hard in Bakuras lap making the Yami groan lowly. Ryou just smiled at him and leaned up kissing his cheek before explaining he was going to go for a quick shower, Bakura grunted and nodded but not before stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriends' soft lips. Ryou then smiled brightly and stood up as he swayed his hips teasingly as he walked up the stairs, heading into the bathroom Ryou sighed as he quickly started the shower and got undressed. Not even 10 minutes later Ryou got out of the shower and dried himself up as he heard the front the door knocking, sighing Ryou quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the top of the stairs

"Bakura get the door and you better not of touched the party food!"

"I didn't touch it Ry, and hurry up Atem and Yugi are here"

"I'm just getting dressed! Bloody hell you can be such a tosser sometimes!" Ryou hissed out as he pulled on his losing Santas outfit, the three Hikaris had made a bet that the last Yami to return home had to host that Years Christmas party and wear a girls Santas outfit. Looking in the mirror Ryou groaned as he pulled up the pale blue stockings over his thighs and clipped them to the suspender belt he had to wear, then slipping his feet into the small thankfully flat little dolly shoes Ryou cursed his Yami for doing over time before coming home. If Bakura hadn't taken on the extra job the party would of been held at the Ishtars place instead of his own, so fixing his cutsie Santas hat Ryou grabbed the small Santas sack and placed the five presents he had to give out inside, one from Mariku to Marik and vice versa, one to Atem from Yugi and vice versa and finally the small gift he had for Bakura. Glancing back into the mirror Ryou quickly fluffed up his hair as he turned on his heels and headed for the bedroom door when he heard Atem and Bakura actually laughing, Yugi must of warned Atem about the fact that Bakura may not of been home for Christmas this year so he had to be nice, especially if Bakura had managed to get back in time. Ryou had spent two weeks alone, his boyfriend away working to help bring in some extra cash for the New Year, and Ryou was now glad he would be able to spend Christmas with his perfect boyfriend. Opening the bedroom door Ryou gulped lowly as he sashayed towards the top of the stairs as Yugi glanced up and nodded with a bright smile, then quickly hushing Atem and Bakura Yugi pressed play on the stereo as the famous Christmas song 'Santas coming to town' as Ryou slowly started down the stairs, his pale cheeks flushing crimson as he reached the bottom step. Bakura turning and seeing Ryou dressed up in a sexy little Santas outfit made him gulp deeply, licking his lips Bakura turned to Atem for an explanation

"Well Bakura, while we were away working our Hikaris including Marik made a deal with each other, the last one of us Yamis to return their Hikari had to throw this Years Christmas Party. Ryou unfortunately lost that bet, and this is the outcome"

"Bloody Hell, so that is my fault?" Bakura said pointing to Ryous outfit as Atem just nodded with a smirk, Bakura then turned to Ryou and gulped lowly, "Ryou I am really sorry you had to wear that dress"

"D-don't be...So just drop it, otherwise you don't get your present and you go on the Naughty list"

"Oh Santa, but I have been a very bad boy"

"Bakura shut up!" Ryou said pouting and crossed his arms over his chest as Yugi giggled and comforted Ryou who just sighed softly and glanced around the room, "Well at least I got everything done"

"Everything looks so great Ryou, you done really well"

"Thank you Yugi-kun" Ryou said softly as Bakura sneakily snuck up behind the unsuspecting boy and picked him up Bridal style and walked over to the couch with him and sat him down, "What the Hell Bakura?"

"Sit, stay put and tell me what you want to drink, you've been on your feet all day by the looks of things so just relax"

"O-okay, then I wants a beer, one of your beers"

"Fine by me" Bakura said softly as he leaned forward and kissed Ryou softly on the lips as he whispered lowly, "I want to fuck you so hard while you are wearing that" Bakura then turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen leaving a very flustered Ryou behind. Upon returning to the living area with three bottles of beer and one of the assortment of alcoholic-pops Atem tapped Bakuras shoulder getting his attention, once gotten Bakura indicated to give him a few seconds so nodding Bakura handed Yugi the bottle of blue coloured alcohol and passed Ryou one of his beers as he walked over to Atem watching his Hikari closely, "What is it Pharaoh?"

"When'd you get back?"

"Today, at 6:35pm and was pounced mind you by Ryou"

"I gathered he would of, me and Mariku were actually worried that you wouldn't get back in time. Ryou has been really upset since you been away"

"I can guess, I only took on the extra work because...well I spent a little too much on Ryous main Christmas present so I had to make up the money"

"What the hell did you get him?"

"Two return tickets to England so he can visit his Grandparents for New Year, he hasn't seen them in eight years nearly" Bakura explained while watching Ryou fidget and giggling with Yugi as the front door knocked, Bakura smirking walked over to the front door and opened it as he glanced at Mariku and Marik smiling, "About bloody time, did you bring it with you?"

"Yes, Mariks going to go drop it into the Christmas sack"

"Brilliant, thanks for keeping a hold of it for me"

"Don't mention it, how was your trip back?"

"Bloody boring without Ryou being with me" Bakura said letting the boys in as Marik sauntered into the living area and ran over to Ryou, complementing the boy while sneaking Bakuras main gift into the Christmas sack. Yugi noticing smiled and bounced over to Atem and grabbed his wrist and started dancing with his boyfriend in the centre of the room as Marik rolled his eyes and copied, Ryou on the other hand just sat back and sighed as Bakura sauntered over to him and leaned over the back of the couch as he whispered softly into Ryous ear, "Kitchen 5minutes"

"W-what for 'Kura?"

"Just do it, I got something for you"

"O-Okay 'Kura, kitchen 5 minutes" Ryou said sweetly as he let a low sigh escape his rose pink parted lips and took a swig of the beer in his hand, groaning lowly to the taste as Ryou watched Bakura slip into the kitchen and a small playful smile tugged at his lips as he placed his beer down and indicated Marik over, "Marik I need a distraction, 'Kura wants my attention in the kitchen for a bit. So help me gain some time, I've not seen him in nearly 3 weeks"

"Don't worry Ry I have your back so get in there"

"Thanks Marik" Ryou said sweetly as he stood up and sauntered into the kitchen past Yugi and Atem dancing while Mariku and Marik went back to dance and talking while planning a way to stall Ryous present giving. In the Kitchen Bakura was pacing back and forth biting his lip while his hands were fisted into his pockets, Ryou smiling at Bakuras seemingly worried look walked over to him slowly and stepped in front of his pacing boyfriend making him stop. Looking Ryou up and down a faint pink blush dusted the Yamis cheeks as he looked into Ryous eyes and parted his lips to say something but then thought against it as he pulled Ryou into his chest and pulled the boys head back by his hair and claimed Ryous lips desperately, pulling him closer with a low groan as Ryou wrapped his slender arms around Bakuras neck while deepening the kiss as soft yet low moans escaped his parted lips each time Bakura pressed their groins together. Bakura slowly trailed his tongue over Ryous bottom lip begging for allowance as Ryou parted his soft lips slowly allowing Bakura to dominate his mouth like always, once Bakura felt Ryous lips part more he darted his tongue into the boys mouth, and mapped out Ryous moist wet cavern before dominating his mouth quickly and lovingly. Moaning lowly into the kiss Ryou pulled Bakura closer as he was suddenly picked up, wrapping his legs around Bakuras waist tightly as he broke the kiss panting lightly as he gazed down into Bakuras russet eyes, "Wow what was that about 'Kura?"

"Can't I just want to kiss you passionately and lovingly?"

"Well yeah you can, but you always want more after" Ryou teased as he was place on the kitchen counter slowly, a faint blush dusting his pale cheeks Ryou tilted his head cutely to the side as Bakura groaned lowly and stared at him

"Keep looking at me like that Ry and I will fuck you right here and now"

"B-Bakura, you can't we have guest"

"Try and stop me, I have gone nearly three weeks without you, and if I have to masturbate one more time I am going to go insane" Bakura stated through gritted teeth as Ryou blushed a dark scarlet while wrapping his arms around Bakuras neck and pulling him closer as he murmured lowly against his lips in a deep husky voice

"Shut up and bloody take me then"

"Now?" Bakura asked shocked as Ryou nodded bashfully, smirking Bakura slowly slipped his fingers up Ryous thighs making the boy tilt his head back as a low moan escaped his parted lips. With easy slow movements Bakura started to carefully pull down the frilly Christmas panties Ryou had to wear over his thighs as he crushed their lips together in a deep heated passionate kiss, his fingers gently caressing over Ryous flaccid member and slowly bringing it to life as Ryou broke the kiss and gasped lightly. Purring deep in his throat Bakura smirk and kissed slowly down Ryous body over the crushed velvet dress down to the boys groin, pushing up Ryous little sexy Santa outfit and pulling the frilly panties of Ryous left leg, Bakura slowly pushed Ryous thigh up as he licked and kissed down his boyfriends thigh towards his slowly throbbing member as he glanced up and smirked, "Fuck you look so gorgeous Ryou"

"Mmm 'Kura...b-bloody hell get on with it, before I change my mind"

"I love it when you're mean Ryou" Bakura groaned lowly as he flicked his tongue over the tip of Ryous erection making him groan lowly, chuckling lightly to Ryous sexual groans Bakura decided to take things a step up and engulf Ryous whole length, which made Ryou gasp and moan at the same time. Purring a deep husky groan from the back his throat Bakura looked up at Ryou watching him as he squirmed beneath him, sucking on Ryous erection hard Bakura smirked as he gripped the boys hips at the same time as Ryou dragged his right foot up Bakuras back moaning lowly with his hand over his mouth to prevent his moans from being too loud.

While in the living Area Yugi pulled Marik to one side and questioned him where Ryou went, Marik being unable to contain it indicated to the kitchen

"Fluffy wanted to see Ryou, so he went into the kitchen to find out what"

"B-But they've been in their nearly 30 minutes"

"I know, Maybe we should go find out what they are doing"

"Yeah, I'm worried I know they haven't seen each other in nearly three weeks but surely Bakura can hold himself back" Yugi said lowly as Marik nodded, so leaving their Yamis to talk and drink Yugi and Marik etched closer to the kitchen door as they heard a low moan coming from behind the door. Staring at each other slightly open mouthed, Marik quietly opened the kitchen door a small fraction as himself and Yugi glanced into the kitchen. Both gasping lightly at the sight they both witnessed, Ryou sat on top of the kitchen counter throwing his head back while Bakura sucked him off. Blushing a deep crimson Marik and Yugi closed the kitchen door and turned around to see their boyfriends standing behind them

"What are you two doing?"

"Er...N-Nothing..."

"Aibou you cannot lie to me, what were you doing?"

"W-we were j-just seeing if R-Ryou was okay...and w-well...he erm-"

"Ryou is being pleasured by Bakura!" Marik said blushing a dark crimson as the four of them heard a loud gasp and a low growl, Atem and Mariku turning to face each other and started chuckling when the kitchen door opened and Bakura glared at them all

"What the hell!?"

"You missed Ryou that much ay Fluffy?"

"Piss off Marik" Bakura groaned as Ryou jumped down from the counter and quickly pulled the frilly panties up as he walked over to the kitchen door and hid behind Bakura turning crimson, Bakura rolled his eyes at everyone as they all turned and took their seats on the couch as Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryous shoulders as he whispered, "We'll continue later, you should hand those presents out before they get impatient" Ryou just nodded as he readjusted his little dress and walked into the living room blushing as Bakura turned off the stereo while Ryou grabbed his little Santas sack, everyone turned to look at Ryou as he slipped his hand into the sack and pulled out one of the gifts with a gentle smile. Looking at the name Ryou rolled his eyes and slowly with a sexy little sway of his hips walked over to Atem and sat in his lap biting his lip

"Merry Christmas Atem"

"Thank you Miss Santa" Atem teased as he took the small box from Ryous hand and opened it while watching his boyfriends expression, opening the small red velvet box Atem stared wide eyed at what was inside. A silver chain with the words 'My other me with love Yugi' written in fancy writing, Ryou just smiled as he continued his silly little job and gently placed the chain around Atems neck as Yugi and Marik giggled. Ryou just sighed softly and rolled his eyes as he stood up and sashayed back over to the gift sack and pulled out the next gift, staring at the label Ryou rolled his eyes as he once again sauntered over sexily this time to Marik and sat in his lap

"Merry Christmas Marik"

"T-thank you Miss Santa" Marik said with a little giggle as he looked at his gift and opened it, eyes widening at the silver chain contained inside the plush feeling purple box as Ryou placed a soft yet gentle kiss to his friends cheek. Blushing lightly Marik smiled as Mariku took the chain and placed it around his boyfriends' neck while Ryou once again sashayed over to the gift sack and pulled out the next gift. Biting his lip Ryou walked over to Mariku and sat in the Yamis lap and handed him the small gift

"Merry Christmas Mariku"

"Why Thank you little Miss Santa" Mariku teased as he too opened his gift and smiled lovingly at Marik, Mariku to received a similar styled necklace to Atems though with a more personal message from Marik. Carefully Ryou took the necklace and gently placed it around Marikus neck before once again returning to the gift sack to take out the next gift, then of course once again sashayed over to Yugi and sat in his school friends lap and handed him the gift

"Merry Christmas Yugi"

"Thank you Miss Santa" Yugi replied sweetly as he opened his gift from his boyfriend, inside lay a small bracelet inscribed in a small poem of love, Yugi blushed crimson as Ryou rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his friends cheek. Bakura groaning and glaring at the others as Ryou just shrugged apologetically before returning over to the sack and looking inside to see that instead of only having to give out one gift he had two. Ryou tilted his head to the side as he slowly pulled the bag over his shoulder and sashayed sexier over to Bakura and taking his hand before leading his boyfriend over to the Yamis favourite chair and pushing him down slowly as he climbed into Bakuras lap and pulled out the final small box leaving one present behind as he looked up at Bakura and smiled

"M-Merry Christmas Bakura"

"Thank you my sexy little miss Santa" Bakura purred as he took the small box and opened it, inside was a silver chain that had two charms dangling from it. One was a small little silver dagger while the other a heart shaped locket inscribed with a cute message, 'to my perfect man with love your Angel' Bakura actually blushed faintly as Ryou gently placed the chain around his boyfriends neck, while Ryou done that Bakura slipped his hand into the gift sack and pulled out the envelope, "This one is for you, Merry Christmas Ryou"

"T-Thank you 'Kura" Ryou said softly as he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out two passports with two return tickets to England for the 27th December and to return on the 15th January, staring wide eyed at the tickets Ryou turned to face Bakura, "Y-You brought these?"

"Yeah, I know you miss your grandparents so I thought what better gift then a New Year visit?"

"Oh 'Kura I love it thank you" Ryou said as tears of joy fell down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck and crushed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss, Bakura gasped lightly as he wrapped his arms around Ryous waist and pulled him closer with a low purr. Breaking moments later Ryou blushed and laid his head on Bakuras shoulder as Marik stood up

"Now let's properly kick this party off guys"

"Not Yet, Bakura has something to ask" Atem said with a smirk as Bakura rolled his eyes and gently nudged Ryou to stand up, smirking Bakura to stood up as he turned to Ryou and took the boys hands as he inhaled deeply

"Ryou, you know that I love you more than anything in the world, and I know taking these long lasting odd jobs keeps us apart for weeks at an end. But I only do these jobs for you" He said lowly as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small pale blue crushed velvet box and looked up at Ryou who was staring wide eyed at his boyfriend, so taking Ryous left hand Bakura bit his lip and inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly as he continued, "Ryou Bakura, would you marry me?"

"M-Marry you?"

"Yes, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes...Yes Touzukou Bakura I will" Ryou said blushing deeply as Bakura slowly slipped the thin silver band onto Ryous ring finger, a sparkling diamond adorning the centre of the ring as Ryou blushed deeply. Both Yugi and Marik staring wide eyed at the scene that had just played out before them while Mariku and Atem just smiled and nodded. Bakura then stood up and pulled Ryou into his arms and kissed him deeply and passionately while Marik turned the music back on and everyone started dancing and enjoying the night.

By close to 2am everyone had left and Ryou slouched down onto the couch with his new Fiancée and sighed deeply, Bakura smiling pulled Ryou into his arms and kissed the boys head while gently rubbing his back

"Good party wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I'm glad you came home though"

"So am I Ryou, I wouldn't of wanted to be anywhere but here"

"That is so unlike you 'Kura" Ryou teased playfully as he glanced up at Bakura while poking his tongue out, Bakura just chuckled and tilted Ryous chin back farther and claimed the boys soft rose pink lips in a deep passionate filled kiss, making Ryou blush faintly as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck and pulled him closer while low moans escaped from Ryous throat and vanishing deep into Bakuras mouth. Breaking the kiss slowly Bakura rested his forehead to Ryous while they both panted lightly

"Shall we finish what we started?"

"Yeah, upstairs though"

"I was thinking right here while we are already on the couch"

"B-but Bakura...I want to be in bed"

"And I want to be in you" Bakura purred huskily as Ryou turned crimson and started biting his lip cutely making Bakura roll his eyes and push Ryou slowly down on the couch, while trailing his fingers up the boys' legs to his frilly panties and slowly pulling them down over milky thighs. Ryou shuddered with excitement as Bakura licked his lips hungrily while glancing up at his beloved and watching his reactions when he slowly trailed his fingers over Ryous thighs and gently stroked the boys member, a low moan escaping Ryous lips made Bakura continue as he leaned down and gently nipped at Ryous member lightly before taking the head into his mouth and suckling softly. Ryou arching his back of the couch moaned a little louder as he gripped the edges and dug his perfectly manicured nails into the fabric. Bakura taking notice of this slowly engulfed Ryous whole length into his mouth, sucking slowly at first as Ryou gripped Bakuras hair and bucked his hips up lightly

"Mmm 'Kura...Nnnghhhhhhh" Ryou moaned out loudly as Bakura chuckled lightly sending delicious vibrations down into Ryous groin making the boy toss his head from side to side, so continuing his ministrations Bakura swiftly slipped two fingers between Ryous legs and pressed the tip of his index finger at Ryous entrance making the boy gasp in pleasure as he once again bucked his hips up into Bakuras mouth and moaned out once again. Once getting Ryou into a fit of pleasure Bakura pushed a single digit into Ryou with a low groan escaping his throat making it send more delicious vibrations down Ryous throbbing member and into the boys groin, revelling in the sounds that escaped his loves mouth Bakura thrusted that single digit into Ryou several times before slipping a second one in. Ryou now a fit of moans and screams wriggled his hips slightly against Bakuras invading digits while bucking his hips up forcing Bakura to further deep throat him. Smirking around Ryous length Bakura gave a final delicious hard suck before pulling back and leaning over Ryou as he crushed their lips together eliciting even more delectable moans to escape the laters throat as he slipped his digits from the boys entrance. Whining cutely at the sudden loss of pleasure Ryou bit down on Bakuras tongue making his Yami groan hungrily into his mouth. Positioning himself easily at Ryous entrance after unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers, Bakura deepened their passion filled kissed, before he slammed into Ryou making the boy gasp and yelp slightly mixed in with deep husky moans. Stilling only long enough for Ryou to adjust quickly, Bakura pulled out slowly then slammed back into Ryou, doing this several times before angling his hips and thrusting into Ryou hitting that one sensitive bundle of nerves making Ryou cry out even louder. The smaller teens moans echoing throughout the small two bed roomed apartment, moans, groans and even husky purrs mixed together to make a cocktail of pleasure, Bakura found a steady yet hard and fast rhythm sending his Hikari over the edge quickly, both panting and moaning out the others name delicately. Snaking slender fingers around Ryous abandoned member, Bakura started stroking his beloveds throbbing member in time with his thrusts as Ryou tilted his head back and screamed out his Release, Bakura following shortly after with a husky moan of his own as he collapsed onto Ryous chest. Both males panting heavily, breathing ragged, and completely sated lay in complete silence for several moments. A small cute sounding yawn escaping slightly parted lips Bakura looked up and gazed over his Fiancées face with a small smile

"I love you Ryou"

"I love you to Touzukou" Ryou whispered softly as Bakura smiled noticing how his real name just suited the way it slipped off of Ryous tongue, so slowly pulling out of Ryou and making the boy hiss in a low sensual groan, Bakura just smirked and leaned over Ryou kissing his forehead softly as he done his trousers back up and carefully climbed of the couch and picked Ryou up bridal style. Bakura then carefully and slowly walked up to their bedroom and placed Ryou gently down on the bed as he climbed in beside him, then pulling the covers over both their bodies Bakura gave Ryou a another gentle kiss before pulling the boy into his arms and holding him lovingly as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, sated but peaceful.


End file.
